Why Now?
by ilikepankeces
Summary: What I think should have happened in season 6 episode 24 (Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka 'Upena Nananana) Will the team make it out without a scratch or will something happen like it always does? **Main Character POV**
1. Roof Top Run

**Hey guys! Another one of my stories! Leave a comment and hope you enjoy!**

Roof top run

Steve POV

I opened the door that lead to the roof slowly. It hit the rail behind it and I put my gun out, clearing the area. When I saw nothing, I quickly ran down the stairs, my team and Gabriel not trailing far behind. I ran out to check around the corner I couldn't see and then put my gun away when I found nothing. I turned and ran back towards my group.

As Chin shoved Gabriel past me telling him to go, I spotted metal shingles behind Danny and grabbed them. "What are you doing?" Danny asked as I picked up the shingle and ran up the stairs. Sliding it under the doorknob, I turned back to the end of it and kicked it between the pull. I could hear Chin still trying to get a hold of Abby and I didn't know if she was alive or not. "Abby, the exfil's been moved to the roof. Do you copy?...Abby! Do you copy?" I could hear him, worry filling his voice. It took a lot to upset Chin, he was so chill otherwise but when it came to us, his ohana, the man could be a whole different person.

I thought about escape routes while I lifted a cement block onto the end of the shingle. I walked past Gabriel who was sitting on the ground and put my hand to my forehead rubbing it gently. "Still no word from Abby. We gotta go back!" Chin said, his forehead creased in worry "I wouldn't too much about her, Chin. I'm sure she's fine." Gabriel said, sounding annoyed. "Hey! What'd I tell you about talking?!" Kono said, defending her cousin by pointing her gun at him. Gabriel just stared up, obviously annoyed at her.

I turned my head to the right and heard Danny sigh. "I'll go back with you Chin." "I'm not risking Abby's life for his." Kono said angrily. I got fed up of everyone fighting so I shouted, "Nobody is! Nobody is, ok? But no one's going anywhere. We're going to stay together," Chin turned away, his jaw clenching and unclenching, but I just continued, "Stay on this rooftop. We leave this rooftop, we lose the only tactical advantage that we have." Everyone was staring at me, their expressions unreadable. "We stick together, we wait for Grover, all right?" I said, turned to look at Chin, "Chin, I promise you, we're not going to leave Abby behind." "Alright." "Alright?"

"Grover you copy?" Chin said looking at the ground. "Yea, I copy." Came Lou's voice through our ear pieces. "What's your ETA?" "About five minutes out. Hang on, we're coming to get you!" Lou's voice crackled. I was pacing when Lou shouted through the radios. "We're taking fire!" "Lou. Lou!" I shouted. "They had to know help was coming." Danny said antsy. "Ok. Alright. We're on our own. Check in, Ammo report. What do you got?" I said, taking matters into my hands again. "Low." Kono said. "Very, very low." Danny said walking towards us. "Same." Chin said.

I took out the radio that I took from one of the men downstairs and held it up as they were saying something. "Access to the roof is off the south stairs." "Copy." Another one said. "They know we're up here." I said, relating flooding my thoughts. "We can't hold them back." Kono said, looking at me. I ran to the edge of the roof as I heard Danny and Chin following me. "You got him?" Chin asked to Kono as he jogged my way. "Yea."

I looked over the edge, my gun pointed down to check for men. Danny holstered his gun and looked over the edge. The gap didn't seem far so I made a decision. "Alright. We're gonna jump." "What'd you just say?" Danny asked, worry in his voice. "Excuse me?" He said again. "Jump. We're gonna jump." Kono looked back at me as I ran towards them. "What do you mean jump? We can't jump. It's ten feet across!" Danny pointed his hand towards the edge, looking at me. I looked at him, my face tight, and said, "It's the only way off this thing." Everyone looked at me as if I was joking. "Besides. This building is taller than that building. It's gonna cut the jump by like, 3 feet." "Oh really? Really, Doctor? Well, I'm not so sure about you mathematics, Steve." Danny said getting angry. "Would you trust me for once in your life?" I snapped back. "Trust you?" Danny said looking Contempt. "We might be able to make that jump. There's no way he can." Chin interrupted and pointed to Gabriel. I turned to look at him and said, "We'll he has to." "I can do it." Gabriel said. "Doubtful." Kono said annoyed. "Look at it this way. I come up short, I die. You get what you want. I make it…" Gabriel took a breath through his nose. "You take me to prison. You still get what you want." He said looking at Chin.


	2. Jumping Suddenly

**Leave a comment!**

Jumping Suddenly

Steve POV

There was banging at the door and I whipped my head around. I stepped backwards and un- holstered my gun. "Alright. We got to go. We got to go right now. Chin, on me. Guys, we got to go right now!" I shouted as I had my gun pointed towards the door and was following Chin to cover. "Well, hey, hey, hey!" Danny was shouting but I just ignored him. "Right now!" "Hey! How 'bout we don't commit suicide, and we stand here and we shoot all the bad guys when they come out the door?" Danny said louder. "Good plan Danny, but what happens when your ammo runs out? What do you got? Four bullets left?" I said, peeved. "What are you gonna do then? Huh?" I said as Danny looked down and distressed. "Alright fine." Danny said giving in. "Steve, you win, but I hate it and it's a stupid idea, ok? It's a very stupid idea and you're gonna apologize to all my family members at my funeral, you understand?" I was getting fed up with Danny complaining so I said, "Yea, no problem! It'd be a pleasure, ok?!" I said looking at him then to Kono. "Kono! You and Danny first. Let's go!" I said then focused on my aim. "No. You go. You go first! It's your stupid idea! You be the guinea pig!" "Danny-!" I started but Danny cut me off. "I'll hold the door!" "Danny-!" I tried again but this time he shouted at me. "I don't want to go!" "Danny-" "Kono, go with Danny, I got Gabriel!" Chin said interrupting us both. Danny shook his head in disagreement and uncomfort. Kono nodded and started to Danny. "I love you buddy. Good Luck." I said. He turned to me as they walked away and said, "I hate you so much." I shrugged it off and told them to go. As they were getting ready, I told Chin, "Pick your shots. Conserve your ammo." "Copy."

As Chin and I were getting ready to shoot, we heard Danny shout, "We made it!" Then the shingle came off the door and I told Chin, "Here they come!" The door busted open and a guy walked through. I killed him with 2 shots. Chin shot the next one once and I shot him twice. Another one came, I shot him twice and Chin said to me, "I'm going for Gabriel! Cover me!" "Go!" I yelled as I fired a few shots.

Chin took off behind me and ran to Gabriel. Chin cut Gabriel loose and Gabriel said something to him. He got up and then ran to the edge, jumping off. I heard Kono yell the Gabriel got across and I shouted to Chin for him to go. He ran and jumped. As soon as he jumped I ran out of ammo and looked at my gun. _Shit._ I thought to myself. I ducked down and put in a new clip, checking to see I had a few bullets left. I took a few breaths and then got out out of my hiding. I fired at the door, none of them hitting any targets. I turned and ran towards the edge but the men must have been fast to come out the door. I heard shots being fired my direction and a few of them hit the ground by my feet. I kept running but then I felt a stinging in the left leg as I fell from it folding. "Ah, Damn it!" I got to my feet as quick as I could and started limping as fast as I could towards the edge. Bullets were still spraying in my direction but I just kept going. I finally reached the edge and jumped. I heard a man yell from behind me, "Not going to get away this time!" I felt a few bullets in the back of my vest and 2 hit below my vest. Getting hit with the bullets sent me off course and I hit the edge of the building. I hooked my arms on but my legs were dangling off. "STEVE!" I could hear Danny shouting but holding on was stretching my back which hurt like a bitch. "Danny…" I said faintly as my grip slipped off the edge. Danny jumped forward to try and grab me but only managed to slightly touch my arm. "NO! STEVE!" He yelled as I fell. I hit part of the air duct, then the building and then fell straight to the ground and that was when everything went black.

~~~~H50~~~~

Danny POV

I watched after I failed to grab my best friend and bring him up from when he fell. I watched him hit the air duct, then the cement building, then the hard ground on his back. All that time, our eyes were locked and I could see something showing in them that I rarely ever saw. Fear. I was terrified that he was dead and all I could do was stare. Chin grabbed me and dragged me away from the edge after looking at Steve for a second. "Come on Danny. Well get him when we get to the bottom floor. Now hurry!" We took off running Kono and Gabriel running after us as after the men started to shoot at us.

We got to the alley and looked up to see the men and their boss who was on the radio. I look to Steve who was laying still on the ground, a pool of blood around him. If I was the men up there, I would have thought Steve was dead and that's why they probably didn't bother to get him. "Danny, wait." Chin said to me as I tried to get to him. "Chin! He could be dying or dead! Just let me go get my brother!" I whispered harshly. Chin looked taken aback. I wanted to apologize but Steve was just too important. I searched Chin's eyes and he sighed. "Alright. I have a few bullets left. I'll shoot while you get him. Ok?" Chin said. I nodded and got ready to run for Steve. "Go!" He shouted. I took off towards Steve as Chin shot at them. I grabbed the handle on the vest which was under him and dragged Steve towards the end of the alley.

"Hurry! I'm out! I ran faster trying not to hurt Steve. We finally reached the end of the alley and Chin helped me carry him. We could hear the men shouting, so I put Steve down and felt for a pulse. Once I found a slow steady one, I took out my phone to call Jerry who was at HQ. "Hello?" "Jerry! Get us to the nearest secure building!" "On it!...Ok! There is a theater a block away!" "Thanks Jerry call you later!" I hung up and told the others. Gabriel had been quiet but I didn't care right now. "Let's move!" I picked Steve up, who was still unconscious, and we headed towards the theater quickly.


	3. Come on

**Leave a Review! Hope you like so Far!**

Come on

Danny POV

Carrying Steve was like carrying a bag of cement blocks. "Jeez Steve! Why do you have to weight like ten tons!" "Come on….almost there!" Chin was saying as he was carrying Steve's legs. "Guys! Come on! This way!" Kono said as we neared the building. We were lead down an alley that lead to an exit door into the theater. "Gahh…" Steve's body was still weighing us down so when we got to the theater, we laid him down quickly but gently on the stage. I hoped up there and yelled to Chin, "Go find a medical kit or something. We can use it on Gabriel too." "On it!" Chin rushed off to god knows where and I sat by Steve. I felt his neck for a pulse first and when I found it, I flipped him onto his stomach. The bullet wounds were in his lower back and then I searched him for more injuries because it's impossible for Steve not to make that jump with a run first then go. I was on to his legs and on his left leg, there was a bullet hole in his calf. "Holy shit." "What? What is it Danny?" Kono asked, her gun still trained on Gabriel. "He's...He's got another bullet wound in his leg…" My hands were covered in blood but I rubbed my forehead with the back of my head. "Oh...Danny…." "Here! Found one! It ain't good, but it's got gauze and anti-infection stuff." "Good! Hand me some gauze and spray then work on Gabriel." "Got it!" I grabbed the stuff from Chin and set to work on Steve. I got his wounds covered up and looked to Chin. "All good?" "Yea. Got Gabriel stitched up but he is still going to have to go to the hospital." "Yea. Steve too. Chin, I found another bullet wound in his leg. There are other injuries but I don't know what." "..." I looked to Chin and he just stared at me. "O-k how are we going to get out-?" Gabriel said breaking the silence. "Ah. On that." I said as I took out my phone. I rung Jerry and when I finally got ahold of him, I asked through the phone. "Jerry! Where is Lou and SWAT?!" "Ok...Hold on… There still in a gunfight. I'll get a hold of him and tell him your location. You guys all good?" "About that Jer, Steve's down. 3 gunshot wounds and he's unconscious. So if you could get Lou out to our location with a bus, that'd be great. So, see ya soon, hopefully." "Same. And I'll tell Lou about the… issue." I hung up and looked to the others then down to Steve. "Come on babe. If anyone can make it, it'll be you." I whispered quietly to him. Steve didn't stir and I let out a sigh.

Lou POV

We were still taking fire from the men across the intersection and I was getting tired of it. My phone rang and I hid behind the SWAT car door. I slid my phone out to see Jerry's contact. "Jer, whadda you got?" "Captain, we have a problem." "What is it?" "It's Steve...He's….He's been shot 3 times and the team is cornered in a theater. And from Danny's voice, it sounds like it's bad." I thought to myself for a second about this. If the commander was down then Danny was in charge. And Jer did say that Danny's voice sounded bad. "Ok. Send their location and I'll get a few men and go to their location. I'll call for a bus." "K. Sending now." My phone beeps and the location shown on my phone. "Got it. See you." I hung up and ran to the back of the SWAT truck. "You two. On me. We're going to assist 5-0." "Yes Sir!" We ran as the other SWAT men covered us.

Danny POV

I was sitting by Steve, his head in my lap. My head was resting on my hands and I was feeling guilty and other mixed emotions. "Why does it always have to be you, you animal." I said quietly. "Mmmmh...Ah.." I looked down to see Steve clenching his teeth together and squeezing his eyes close. "Steve!?" "D-danno?" "Guys! Steve is awake!" I looked up to the group then down to Steve. "Are you ok?" "I-I can't move Danno." "Shit! Does that mean you're paralyzed? Those bullets were close to your spine!" Panic started to swell everywhere inside me! "No...Danno- it's just that I hurt and I think I can move." He started to wiggle his fingers then he tried to move his arm. He yelped in pain and stopped moving it. "Ok Steve. Just stop. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Steve looked up into my eyes and I saw pain. "Hang on babe, they're coming to get us. He just looked up to me with his baby blue eyes and sat there. Unconsciously, I put my right hand on Steve's shoulder and put my left hand under his neck. I looked to Chin and Kono who were waiting for my word on how he was. I gave a simple nod and looked down to Steve who had his eyes closed. "Hang on." I said quietly.


	4. Getting Here Pronto

**Leave a Review! Great to hear you thoughts!**

Getting Here Pronto

Lou POV

"Come on men, keep up!" I said as we were running down the street towards the theater. The theater looked clean on the outside and there were no cars parked in the parking lot. "Hey? You guys still in the theater?" I asked into my ear piece. "Yea...We're good-ish...Steve woke up but he is still injured badly. Gabriel is ok too but we need to move. Steve is in pain and can barely move because of it. So hurry up." Chin's voice came through the earpiece. "Got it, call a bus." "On it." One of the men said. He took out a phone and called. "Disbach, this is SWAT. I need a bus sent to the Theater down town. Yes. Thank you…." He hung up and looked to me. "Sir, they sent a bus. They're on their way." "K good… Chin, do you copy?" "Go ahead Lou." "Bus is on the way." "K. I'll tell Danny." "Hey… How's the man doing?" "Um...not doing good...He's really worried about Steve and hasn't left his side. You should have seen his face when Steve fell. God, it was like looking into... death. Danny just….when Steve fell and Danny didn't know if he was alive or not, it was horrible. He was lost. It was horrible so just get here fast so Danny can know if Steve's really ok or not. Alright?" I took a minute to comprehend how that must have felt like for Danny. Being as close as they are and going through something like that. Jeez. I can't even image. "Alright. Be there soon." I turned my head to the men around me. "Let's move."

Danny POV

I was still sitting by Steve when Chin came onto the stage by me. "Hey, Bus is on it's way and so is Grover. Ok?" I looked away from Steve's pale face to look into Chin's. "Yea." I said quietly then looked back down to Steve. Every now and then he would crease his forehead with pain and carrying him hadn't helped that much. There was blood around his lips and that made me even more worried. That probably meant that one of the bullets hit a lung Everything around me was pretty much canceled out and I just kept staring at Steve. Dammit, please don't let me lose this man who has wormed his way into my heart.

Chin POV

After getting the information from Grover and then telling Danny, I sat squatting next to the 2. Steve looked terrible. Pale and blood around his mouth. "Shit." I said quietly. Danny was zoned out, looking like he was going to cry. I got up and walked back to Kono who was watching Gabriel. "Is he...ok?" Kono asked. She hadn't seen Steve fall or the hard landing he had. I looked to her silently and she took my look. She nodded quietly. "Why don't I watch him for a sec while you go see him?" I asked and she nodded. She walked up to the 2 of them and knelt.

Kono POV

I knelt next to the 2 and looked to Steve. I could tell he was in a lot of pain. His brows were pushed together and sweat was beginning to form on his for head. That didn't add to the blood and the paleness. Danny wasn't doing well either. I felt bad for both of them. Danny was attempting to relax Steve because Steve was shivering. "Danny?" I asked gently. He didn't answer just kept his attention on Steve. I reached my hand forward to him and he was cold to my touch. "Oh Danny…" Then the door burst open to reveal Grover. "Guys! You good?" He said as he rushed towards Chin and Gabriel. I got up and ran towards Grover with a look back to Danny. I guess after the door burst open he grabbed Steve closer because now he was cradling Steve by his chest. I got to Grover and and nodded hi. Grover looked up to the 2 best friends and back to me. Then he walked slowly and quietly towards them.

Lou POV

I went by Danny and knelt on the floor. "Hey bud….you ok?" "No...No. Steve is in pain right now and it kills me to see him like this." Danny said, mixed emotions in his voice. I nodded and looked to Steve. Jer was right. He wasn't doing to good. "D-nno...Dann-o." Steve started to mumble. "Is he waking up?" Steve grew tense and his brows grew together. "No. He's still unconscious, dreaming. He's been doing that for a little bit." Danny said, starting to rub his arm and shush him. Steve relaxed after that and shifted lightly into Danny more. I put my hand on Danny's shoulder and patted it. "A bus will be here soon." Danny nodded and turned his attention back to Steve.

Danny POV

I was still holding Steve and what the others didn't relize was I had a death grip on Steve. I didn't want to let him go. I stared at him with Grover at my shoulder until the radio Steve had been carrying in his vest crackled alive. "We have new information on where they are, over." "Copy." "Moving in on their location now." Lou sprung up and I was tense. "How did they know!" I asked alarmed. "I told you before, I think they have a mole in HPD. They get the information from dispatch calls." Gabriel said, gripping his side. "Shoot. We gotta move now." Chin said gathering stuff to go. I looked down to Steve who was nestled closely into my chest. I then looked up to Grover. He nodded getting what I was asking: to help carry Steve. I looked back Steve and rubbed his arm some more. Hang on babe…


	5. Where's the Bus

**Leave a Review Please!**

Where's the Bus

Danny POV

Steve stirred a little when we picked him up but he went right back into unconsciousness. We were carrying as stable as we could, trying our very best not to disturb his injuries. We looped his arms around our shoulders and then we put our arms around his waist. We tried not to move his legs around too much either. "Is it just me or is Steve here really heavy?" Loiu said as we were moving farther from the theater. I smiled but still had my head tilted down when I said, "Yea, I think so too. But it's just his muscles." I smiled thinking to myself about how Steve always liked to work out. "Damn." Was all Grover said. "Hurry guys! Come on." Chin called from ahead. We were walking on a side was on the main road when I bullet pinged off the side of a near by bus. "Everyone get to cover!" We all ran toward the bus as the doors opened. There was a bus driver inside and Chin yelled to everyone on it. "EVERYONE OUT! GET TO THE NEAREST BUILDING!" Everyone ran out in a panic motion. We ran towards the bus, me cursing every time we moved Steve in a jerky motion. I ran into the abandoned bus, the other team following. We crouched down just as bullets started to fly. I looked down to Steve to find him even paler that before. The blood on his lips was fresh and he started to crease his eyebrows and worry pooled in my stomach.  
Lou POV

As bullets were flying, I had my SWAT men return fire. After I gave the commands out and check to see if everyone was ok, I turned to find Danny looking like he was in pain. "Danny?! Are you hit?" I asked worriedly. "No but Steve is injured more. It kills me to see him like this….it's…" "Something you never want your best friend to go through." I could see Danny was at the verge of tears and it killed me too. This was a team I'd grow quiet close to. It pained me. But, since Danny was normally second command but he was not in good condition, someone had to be strong. With Chin and Kono looking after Gabriel, looks like it's up to me. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Danny trying to calm Steve, who was awake...ish. "Dann-o? Di-d we make it? Did ww-e get Gabriel o-ut?" "Not yet babe, you're still hurt and we're in a gunfight right now." "Mmmmmh." Steve's eyes started to drift close and Danny started to panic. "Steve!? Don't close your eyes babe!" Danny's eyes were glistening like glass and were full of mixed emotion. "But-t Danno, it's-s so peace-fful in the dark…" Steve started to drift into unconsciousness and Danny started shaking his shoulders lightly. "No Steven, do not close your eyes. Open them now!" Staring at the two of them now, I was clueless at what I should do. Danny was in full on Danny-panic-mode and I was just sitting here helpless. I knew I needed to be strong, but this was….unbelievable.

Chin POV

I was sitting with Kono guarding Gabriel when Danny started shouting. I whipped my head around to see Danny shaking Steve's shoulders. I got anxious and went over to the 3 boys. "Grover, get ahold of Jer and tell him to send a bus to our location now through Duke's personal Phone." I ordered Grover. With a mission for him, he snapped back to him old self and went next to Kono and Gabriel to make the call. The SWAT men were still firing at the other men and Kono had her gun pointed at Gabriel but her head turned facing us. I turned my head back to Danny who was breathing slowly and resting his head on Steve's chest. "Is he..?" "Dead...No. He's fine. He opened his eyes and he's just sitting here." "C-chin…" Steve called out light voiced. "Yea, Yea bruh?" I said as I ran over. He moved his arm up slowly for me to clasp. I grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. "Chin...is everyone a-alirght?" "Everyone except for you." I chuckled lightly. Steve tried to chuckle but it ended into tight fitful coughs. Danny bent down closer to his ear and whispered some soothing words I guess because Steve started to calm down. Danny backed away and Steve turned his head to look at me. He smiled, his teeth bloody from coughing and his lips and mouth stained red. "Sir! We've taken all the men down! There were only a few but we should hurry because there might be more." "Ok, Lou! ETA on that bus?" "2 mins out." "Great. Hear that you two, Steve'll be fixed in no time." Steve smiled up to Danny, Danny smiling down to Steve. Danny looked up to me and Lou said, "1 minute left." Danny sat calmly on the ground next to Steve and everything was settled. "They should be here in about…." Lou started but then you could hear sirens down the road.

Danny POV

I sat there listening to the sirens when all of a sudden, Steve started coughing. I jumped up to sit him up so he would choke on his blood but I was late. Steve's chest was jumping up and down when blood just started pulling out of his mouth. "Steve!" The sirens came to a stop next to the bus when Steve's heart stopped. I ran over to him and started CPR. The paramedics ran in with a stretcher and got him out. After they got him, another set came in for Gabriel. "Chin, you guys go with Gabriel, I'm going with Steve. Call you if I have new info." I ran out of the bus after the Paramedics and hopped in with them just as they were closing it. I got settled in next to Steve's hand and they started the ambulance, driving off. I stared down at Steve as they shocked him with the defibulators. I sat there with tears in my eyes and my hand always touching him if possible.


	6. Queens Medical

**Write a Review Please!**

Queens Medical

Danny POV

We arrived at Queens Medical Center not 15 minutes later. It was like it always was in the movies except this time, the person who lay unmoving and slowly breathing is your best friend. We rushed down the halls of the ER, nurses and a doctor shouting things I didn't wanna hear.  
"Get him some air now…" "Pulse is fading slowly, get defibrillators nearby…" "His airway is unclear, get a tube down there now…" "Get him prepped for surgery at once!" All of this just kept floating around this environment and all I could focus on was Steve.

We rushed towards white swinging doors when a nurse stopped me. "I'm sorry Detective, I know you guys are close, inseparable even, but you can't go in there until he is out of surgery." "But…." I looked up to her with broken miserable eyes and her gaze softened. "Come on, I'll get you comfortable and keep you updated as much as I can." She turned me around and put a hand on my back to guide me away. I looked back to the doors and at the windows on top, I could see Steve and the nurses slowly fading away as they grew farther away.

The nurse brought me to a family waiting room, one that actually had comfortable chairs and it's own coffee machine. She told me she'd be outside and down the hall if I needed her. I sat down, no one else in the room except my. My head faced the ground, my hands on my eyes. I started to shake and tears spilt from my eyes. I didn't bother to hold them back this time, my heart hurt and my lungs felt like they were on fire. I heard the door open but I didn't bother to look. "Detective? I have some news for you about your partner." At that I wiped my tears away and looked up to her. "Is he ok?" I asked eagerly. "I cannot say because I do not know but he has started surgery. I don't know how long it will take but I can say is I have treated the commander before and he is a strong healthy guy." It took me a minute to process what she said until I asked, "Wait, you treated him before?" "Yes. It was a little bit ago when you 2 got into the collapsed building. Came in claiming he had trouble breathing and he thought his scratches got infected" I tried to recall if Steve had told me about this or not but couldn't remember a time. "This is the first I'm hearing of this…" "I had asked him why you weren't here because I see you guys together here all the time and I hear stories about how stubborn he is without you and stuff like that but he said and I quote, 'I don't wanna burden the guy with a few tiny things. That will cause me to get a rant." That I laughed at because I could really use hearing an annoying Steve right now or anything from Steve. "Ah. And sorry but I didn't catch your name…" "Erin Aikani." "You already know me so call me Danny." "Alright Danny. I'll come back later with more news and if I were you, I'd call that team of yours because they must be worried sick." With that she left and I sighed because I knew she was right. I took out my phone and dials Chin's cells, wondering about how they were doing.

Chin POV

My phone rung and I took it out fast in case it was Danny. I was correct so I answered the phone immediately. "Hello? Danny is Steve ok?" I heard a sigh on the other side of the phone and didn't know how to take that. "I don't know. They rushed him into surgery and I have a nurse updating me when she gets information." Danny stopped talking and I could tell this was taking him down. Everyone knew that when one of them was down, the other one was down with him. It was great to see their friendship and brotherhood and how they grew so close. "Gabriel was rushed into surgery too a little bit ago. We are getting updates too but right now he seems to be fine." I said filling in the silence. "Ok great. I'll call you later if I get new information." "Right back at you and Danny?" "Yea?" "Take it easy. Steve'll be ok." "Thanks Chin. See ya." Danny hung up and I put my phone down sighing. Kono and Lou were looking at me with anxious eyes and I explained everything. "Kono...could you go and sit with Danny? We can handle it here." "Of course. See you cuz." Kono walked out of the room towards the family waiting place where Danny was. "He…?" Lou asked and that was all he needed to say. "No. He probably blames himself but the only person I know who can take him out of that state is Steve himself. So let's hope this goes well for all of us, especially Danny." I crossed my arms and looked back to the wall where I had been staring for the past 30 minutes.

Kono POV

I walked into the waiting room where Danny sat all alone and saw this his face was wet, his eyes puffy. It was rare to see Danny cry but I guess when it came to Steve it didn't matter. I was honestly really worried about Steve too because I had looked up to him. Steve would do anything for us so now it was our turns to return the favor. I didn't want to cry in front of Danny because right now, he needed someone to be his rock. "Hey...Danny." I said quietly as I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hi...Kono." "Danny. I just want you to know that I am here for you. You can talk to me anytime." "I know." Danny stared at the floor, hands in his lap. I sat back accepting that he didn't want to talk right now and waited. It was going to be a long wait but it was for the bossman so I didn't mind. Danny didn't move for a while and it scared me. A nurse walked in and touched Danny lightly on the shoulder. It spooked him so he jumped a little but he soon recognized the nurse. "Erin? Any news?" About an hour had passed so she had to have some I was guessing. I sat up and looked to this nurse with curious eyes. She smiled so I took it as a good sign.

Danny POV

Erin had told us that Steve's surgery was going well and they were removing the last bullet, the one in his leg. She told us that she would come get us when he was ready and I accepted the thought of seeing him again. I sat back in my chair as Kono went to call Chin with the good news. All was good, as everything was pretty much in the clear.


	7. Recovering takes Time

**Comment? Review? Please!**

Recovering takes Time

Danny POV

Erin came back a few minutes after notifying us about his leg wound. She told us that we could see him in a few minutes and the doctor would talk to us about his problems. I understood and she took us down to Steve's private room, perks of working for the governor, and told us to be seat and he would be in shortly. I sat in a chair, waiting impaciciantly, glancing over at Kono who was sitting on the small couch. I couldn't wait to see Steve. Without him, I felt like I was empty, like I had a big black hole inside me. The guy sometimes can be a loose cannon but I love him for it. I used to dislike him but then we grew closer and there was alway this feel of trust from the first day I met him in his father's garage to now. I was disturbed from my thoughts when a hospital bed rolled in and Steve's sleeping face came to a stop right by my chair.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched him. "Detective?" the doctor asked. I looked up to her and she nodded her head towards the door. I got up with one last look at Steve and followed her into the hallway. "Detective, it says here on my contact info that you are his emergency contact? Is that correct?" "Yes." "Ok. I can release his confidential information to you. First, I am Dr. Lein and Second, I have a list of his injuries here," She shuffled the papers in her hand and then cleared her throat. "The Commander has suffered from 3 gunshot wounds, one in the muscle of his calf and 2 in his middle to lower back. The Commander had blood around his mouth because he sustained a punctured rib, cause of a bullet ricocheting off his ribs. We manage to patch that up and remove all of the bullets out, the second one in his back not hitting anything vital. He has a few fractured bones and 2 broken ribs which he contracted from the fall I assume. Also, a small infection but we are treating that with medication. Over all, his surgery went well and he should recover in the next few weeks. He also lost a lot of blood." She smiled politely and I shook her hand. "Thanks so much and talk later about when he is able to leave?" "Yes. I will have a nurse drop by and schedule it depending on how he is handling. Goodbye Detective." With that, she walked away and I turned to go back into where Steve was.

A nurse stood over Steve's bed, checking monitors and hooking up an IV to his left arm. I focused more on him and he seemed to look better considering before he was pale and had blood everywhere. I walked back to my chair which was on the right side of his bed and sat down, reaching for his right hand. I grabbed it and nothing happened. I looked up to the nurse and she seemed to be sensing what I'd asked. "Don't worry, he's only asleep. He has had a tiring few days. I nodded and looked back down to Steve. I sighed and sat back in my chair, still not letting go of his hand.

Steve POV

The darkness was great and all but it was just _too_ boring. With out have Danny to yell at me, call me names, tell me I have a face, or shout about my stupid ideas, it was silent and lonely. That's why when I started to come out of the darkness, I let it happen. I slowly came back to my body, being able to feel and sense everything. The first thing I hear was that annoying beeping sound. It was constant and steady, annoying me ever few seconds it beeped. The next thing I hear was snores. I felt warm and sore at the same time but I didn't know which one was dominant to the other. I tried to open my eyes but they just wouldn't obey my commands. After trying a few times, I got them open to see a dark room and shapes until my eyes adjusted. After that, I saw my Ohana surrounding me in a hospital room. The cousins were sleeping side by side on a small couch in the corner, Kono's head resting on Chin's shoulder, Lou was sleeping in a tiny chair, his head back, loud snores shredding out of his mouth, and lastly, I looked to my right to see Danny holding my hand while sleeping in what looks like the most uncomfortable position ever. My heart warmed to see everyone here and I couldn't be happier. I tightened my grip on Danny's hand and breathed in the air around me. Danny moved slightly in his chair and then his eyes flicked open. Our eyes met and I smiled, his face glowing in surprise and excitement. He leaned towards me and whispered, "Are you good?" I nodded my head yes and looked into his eyes which were filled with mixed emotions but mostly, tiredness. "I'm good, but kinda tired so let's get some sleep and talk tomorrow?" It was Danny's turn to nodded. He nodded and sighed but I could see the tenseness escape his shoulders and relaxation wash over him. I smiled another smile and closed my eyes, sleep washing over me.

The next morning, I awoke and everyone was crowded around my bed. "Whoa. Hey guys." I said simply and everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "Whaaat?" I asked. Everyone ecept Danny started to laugh and I just smiled still unsure of what they were laughing at. "Hey. We're going to get coffee, be back in a few minutes!" Kono announced as her and Danny walked out of the room, Danny quiet and not making eye contact. "What's wrong with Danny?" I asked, upset about not getting to see him before he left. Lou sighed and sat down in the chair Danny had slept in overnight. "Well, you see, he's feeling guilty. You know how it is Steve." "Yea. One of you get hurt, the other blames themselves. He's just been guilty for the past hours and we all know, you're the only one that can bring him out of that mood." Chin chimed in. I understood and started to piece everything together. During my fall to the ground, I could see how scared Danny was and how upset he looked. "Yea. Alright." I sat with the 2 boys, making small talk, until the other 2 returned. Kono talked to me for a little then all of them left to check up on Gabriel except for Danny. I looked to him after they left and told him to sit down in the chair next to my bed.

Danny POV

As Steve told me to sit down in the chair next to him, I knew what was coming. The roles were going to reverse and Steve was going to yell at me this time. "Daniel," He started out and when he used my full name, I knew he was serious. "I want you to know that it isn't your fault." Steve said looking me in the eyes. I looked down at my hands in my lap and thought to myself. _Yes Steve it was my fault. I let you fall after you'd gotten injured. I should have saved you, if the roles were switched, you would have gotten to me in time._ "I know what you're thinking." Steve said making me look up. "Yea, I probably would have gotten to you in time but who cares! I'm still here today and that's what matters. I saw the fear in your eyes and to be honest, I was afraid too. I always had the fantasy of going out some big way like, a explosion or something heroic. But that scared the crap out of me that I was going to leave everyone I loved without getting to say goodbye. And Danny, I don't blame you, I blame those men. So stop thinking you did it because I don't recall you shooting me at all." Steve said looking me straight in the eyes the whole time. I sighed and smiled. "Yea, I guess you're right but pull another stunt like that, my friend, and I will be the one putting you in the hospital if your act doesn't send you there anyway." Steve laughed and I joined in. "Come here brother." Steve said opening his arms. I leaned towards him and embraced him. "I love you babe." "I love you too." We released our hug and then Steve got right back to work on Gabriel. But at least he was ok.


	8. Epiloge

**Thanks for reading! Review?**

Epiloge

Steve POV

It's been about 3 weeks after that accident and the we were winding down the day by having a cookout at my house. I had gone back to work and was out in the field a week ago. Danno brought Gracie over and Lou, Chin, and Kono were all over enjoying the night. Laughter filled the air and everything was good. We had a case today about a guy who was threatening to shoot a neighborhood but we got that clear with no accidents. Of course, Danny yelled but everything was still good. I had pulled the stunt today were I went around back why they distracted him from the front. I tackled him and he went down without even firing a shot but he had a knife. We got into a fight however, I won because of my SEAL training. So that was how the day went and now it was time to relax. I watched as Kono and Gracie had a conversation, both of them laughing. Danny, Chin and Lou were talking about cooking food and I was just sitting here, admiring the people I called Ohana. Gabriel was ok and he was in Halawa now. Everything had gone as planned except me getting hurt but even then it worked out.

"What are you smiling about goof?" Danny asked looking at me. "Ah, nothing much. Just appreciating everything." Danny chuckled and looked to me. "Come here you big animal." He leaned towards me and I went forward. We hugged each other and I patted his back. "Love you buddy." "Love you too babe."


End file.
